Temporary Insanity
by passionrulsusall
Summary: This story is based on a song called 'Temporary Insanity' song by the ever wonderful Alexz Johnson on the TV show Instant Star.RonHermione fic.


: Title: Temporary Insanity  
: Ship: Hermione/Ron  
: Rating: PG

: **Author's Note**: This story is based on a song called 'Temporary Insanity' song by the ever wonderful Alexz Johnson on the TV show Instant Star.

She walked back to the common room, having been in the library, as she often was. She uttered the password and made her way through the portrait hole. The room was the same as she had come to know it for seven years now. It was furnished in reds and golds, with armchairs by the fire and all over the rest of the room, and two staircases leading to the dormitories of both genders.

She sat in one of the armchairs by the fire, the one she had long ago decided was her favorite. Sitting across from her was one of her dearest friends. He ran his fingers through his ginger locks of hair, and sighed as she sat down. Although she wouldn't admit it, she loved when he ran his fingers through his hair like that, in a way she thought it was sexy. She shook her head. She mustn't think such things! He was after all a friend, and your not supposed to think about your friends in that sort of way. Besides, she wasn't one who cared about looks, atleast not alone anyway. Any man for her had to have the right personality as well. But what exactly was the right personality?

The more she thought about it, the more her mind culled the man sitting in front of her. She knew her feelings towards him were a little more than friendly, she had known that for years now, but she was doubtful that he felt the same. Had he not brushed away her invite to Slughorn's party and asked another girl out?

Her nose cringed at the thought of the other girl, Lavender Brown. Lavender was one of those girls whom all the guys liked: the pretty, popuar, and curvy type. But what none of the guys saw-as most guys do not see such in a girl-was the fact that she was a total snob. She constantly babbled on about herself and how she was so pretty and how all the boys wanted her. She would giggle that insufferable giggle at the stupidest thing, but then again, she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. She thought people were supposed to worship her, to kiss herass when she saw fit, to give in to her every whim. Hermione knew better than to pay the slightest attention to her, though it got harder to ignore her now that she was being called a boyfriend stealer, along with much nastier things.

It wasn't just Lavender that called her these things, oh no, there were many other girls who sided with her, coughing rude names at her while the professor's back was turned, taunting her in the hallway, giving her rude looks during meals.

The truth of it all was that it was all a bunch of crap. She didn't steal him away from her vicious claws, he had broken up with her on his own whim. She had had nothing to do with it, nothing at all. They were just friends.

She sighed as she stared into the fire, thinking, remebering. She didn't notice him looking at her, not until he spoke.

"Er, Hermione, I'm having trouble with my History of Magic essay, do you think you could...?"

She snapped her head around so fast she felt it crink.

"You are not copying my work, how ever will you learn?" she snapped.

"Well, you see, I figured if I copyed your paper I'd be reading it, right? And if I read it, I'd learn it! So everything would work out!"

He grinned at her. She simply scowled.

"Well, you better figure out a new plan, because you're not copying my paper."

She stood up, grabbed her things, deciding to go to bed.

"Wait, Hermione! Just your notes, let me see your notes, please!" he whined, and got up aswell.

He walked over to her, grabbing her forearms.

"You don't want me to fail, do you?"

His eyes softened as they looked into hers, and began to wander. His gaze went from her eyes to her lips and back again, temptation written with the expresion on his face.

"You-You need to-to learn to take-to take your own note R-ron."

She was stuttering, she never stuttered. That goes to show you what power he had over her, a mere touch of the forearms, and glance to her lips made her head go almost empty. Funny thing desire, isn't it?

"But you take better notes than I do."

He said it in almost a whisper, his eyes still darting towards her lips every chance he got.

"Yeah, because you never take any-"

She was cut off my his lips being pressed against hers. She felt electricity-like waves shoot through her body. He wasn't as good of a kisser as Viktor had been, but then again, Viktor had never made her weak in the knees like she was now.

They broke apart. He looked as shocked as she was, his ears reddened and he walked away from her, facing the fire.  
**  
**_What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now _

And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?

Her heart was beating faster now, she tried to calm it but found she had no predomination over it. She walked over to him.

"I-er-what just hap-happened?"

There she was, stuttering again.  
**  
**_My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way _

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary? 

"I'm-I'm sorry, I shouldn'tve-my mistake-just friends.."

Those words hurt more than she could ever tell him.  
**  
**_You made a move and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more _

Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to **  
**  
"Oh..I see...well..."

Before she could say what she wanted, he was walking away, to the staircase positioned underneath the boy's dormitories.  
**  
**_Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?_

"Ron, wait! Please!"

He stopped halfway up the stairs. He did't turn to face her, though she could tell he was the redest she had ever seen him.

"I-well-Ron, I-I love you!"

The words were out of her mouth before she had thought them through completely. What if he really hadn't meant the kiss? What if it was all just a mistake? Was she digging the grave of their friendship deeper?

"I-The kiss, it was something I have been waiting for, for several years now."

She felt like the room increased a few degrees. She was so hot she was sweating, or was that from nerves?

He came down the staircase slowly at first, but then increased in speed. By the time he reached her he was running.

"Hermione, I-"

He placed his lips against hers, his tongue begging for entrance. She let his tongue enter, and their tongues began a wrestling match of sorts.  


_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary? _

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Oh, what you do to me?  
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be 

They broke apart minutes later, both begging for breath.

"I-I love you too, Hermione."

He said it with a grin on his face, though his face and ears still matched his hair.

"G-Good." was all she could muster, for his lips were on hers again. She heard a sob coming from the corner of the common room, but did not look to see who it was, she was pretty sure it was Lavender.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary? _

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind

Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind

**the end**


End file.
